Wheel of Fortune
Wheel of Fortune is a fun game show hosted by Pat Sajak and Vanna White. How the game works This needs to be updated now that Season 31 has come and gone. Toss-up 1 First, Pat announces that a Toss-up is about to begin. Then, Vanna lifts her arm up, and letters are randomly revealed until a contestant buzzes in. If the contestant gets it right, they win 1,000 dollars. If not, letters continue to appear. If no one gets it right, then Pat just interviews the players from red to yellow to blue. If someone does get it right, then Pat interviews them first. Toss-up 2 Same as above, except this time it is worth 2,000 dollars and no interview. Round 1: Jackpot Round Vanna starts by lifting up her hand and a puzzle magically appears on the board. There is one wedge on the wheel that contains a lot of money. It is the Jackpot wedge. If a contestant lands on that wedge, correctly guesses a letter, and solves the puzzle immediately, the jackpot is theirs. The jackpot starts at $5,000 and progressively increases by the amount of each spin. Round 2: Mystery Round You leave the studio and try to find... no, just kidding. The mystery round has two special wedges. On the front, they look the same. On the back, they are either hiding a Bankrupt or $10,000! When a contestand lands on the wedge, he must guess a letter correctly. He then has the choice of picking it up or leaving it there. If he does choose to pick it up, the other wedge becomes a $1000 wedge. If the wedge has 10,000 dollars, that money cannot be spent to buy a vowel. However, it is not protected until the round is over. Round 3: Prize Puzzle This round starts with an empty board like any other round. At the end, the solver wins a trip to somewhere. Toss-up 3 Same as Toss-ups 1 and 2, except 3,000 dollars. Round 4 and beyond These rounds have no special wedges except for the Free Play. The most rounds I've seen is six. When time is running out, Pat spins the wheel a final time. Whatever he spins, a thousand dollars is added to the spin and that's how much consonants are worth. Vowels are worth nothing and are free. The winner of the game with the most money goes on to the Bonus round. Bonus Round The winner spins the Bonus wheel and picks up the envelope. Vanna reveals a final puzzle, and the letters R, S, T, L, N, and E are revealed. The contestant picks 3 consonants and one vowel, and if they have a Wild Card, one more consonant. They then have ten seconds to try to solve the puzzle. If they do, they win the amount of money in the envelope or the prize. Special Wedges 1/2 Car See: 1/2 Car Mystery Wedge See: Mystery Wedge Free Play See: Free Play Prize Wedge See: Prize Wedge Jackpot Wedge See: Jackpot Wedge and Jackpot Million Dollar Wedge See: Million Dollar Wedge Money The way you earn money is by spinning the wheel. If you land on a cash wedge, you guess a letter in the puzzle. If the letter is there, you earn that amount of money multiplied by the number of times it appears. If the letter is not in the puzzle, you lose your turn. That sucks..... I like traffic. Category:Game shows Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Randomness Category:ABC